Tales From the Other Side
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Ten and Rose. A sequel to 'The Other Side Of Me' with a summary inside so it can be read as a stand alone.... Rose and the Doctor get stranded on a beautiful beach planet. Nice so far, isn't it? So why then does Rose keep getting sick? Five Chapters total
1. Vacation

**Tales From the Other Side**

o

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners, nor BBC. Honest.

o

_**A/N 1:** As always, my very heart-felt thanks to Catharticone, who inspires and corrects all in one stroke of the keyboard. If it wasn't for her, you'd be reading rubbish._

_  
**A/N 2: **In the story, "The Other Side Of Me", Rose and the Doctor became trapped in the Vortex due to the holds of a black hole, and soon came to realize that Rose was traveling between parallel universes, sort of trading places with another Rose who was also trapped in the Vortex with another Doctor by the same black hole._

_Sounds complicated, but that's why it was twelve chapters. _

_Anyhow, our heroine and hero saved themselves from being stuck there throughout eternity thanks to Rose's ability to explain things to the other Doctor in the parallel universe, thus bringing us all to the conclusion that two Doctor's can be better than one. (__I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going there. At least not in this particular story.) ;o)_

_In the parallel universe, that version of Rose and Doctor were lovers; however, in our universe, they were not. But whether because of jealousy or want or need or all of the above, the Doctor decided that once the whole parallel universe problem was solved, it would be time to 'explore their options'._

_Well, when this story begins, the parallel universe problem is officially solved. But there are other issues from it that need taking care of._

**Tales From the Other Side **

**  
Chapter One:  
Vacation **

Rose smiled at the Doctor, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. They'd gone through a whole drama-filled event that took them, well, actually Rose, into a parallel universe. She'd actually traveled between her universe and another! Then she and the Doctor had in not-so-many-words proclaimed that they'd been lusting for one another. Love seemed to do that to people. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, actually. Then they'd gone back to his room with his enormous bed, and Rose promptly fell asleep.

Granted, she had good reason to be tired. But still, not the romantic joining of two souls that they'd both hoped for.

She'd opened her eyes and found the Doctor staring at her, the cutest grin that she'd ever seen plastered on his face.

"Um, oh. Oh! Oh no," she exclaimed, before promptly hiding her face beneath the pillow she'd slept upon.

"Good morning to you too, Rose," she heard the muffled words from within her sanctuary.

"Hmph." She pulled the billowy head rest away from her a little, enjoying the air which was now accessible, and looked at the Doctor.

"How long was I sleepin'?"

"Oh, you know, the whole matter of time's so complex here and I -"

"That long?"

The Doctor nodded. "About ten hours."

The feathered softness was slowly drawn back down until it covered her face again.

"Rose, stop hiding. You needed the rest; I told you that when we finally freed ourselves from the black hole." He watched, noting the pillow remained where it was. "Besides, now that you've rested up a bit, we could, oh, say, I don't know, perhaps continue where we left off?"

The pillow once more lifted slowly from Rose's head. She looked at him, a languid smile spreading across her face as she noted his hopeful expression. Sitting herself up a bit, she leaned towards him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah." His smile was oh-so-devilish.

The Doctor focused on her lips as he leaned towards her with darkening eyes.

"Oh!" Rose jumped away from him then bounded off the bed, almost tumbling as its height was a bit more than she'd expected. She stumbled but quickly regained her equilibrium enough to hasten towards the bathroom.

The Doctor watched as the door slammed shut, his lips pursed as he stilled mid-descent. Suddenly his expression changed to one of confusion.

Of course. She was probably worried about morning breath. With that thought, he sat up quickly, checking his own as he cupped a hand towards his mouth. Yep, it probably wouldn't hurt for him to have a brush, too.

He stood quickly then walked to the bathroom, tapping lightly on the door. "Rose, is there room for one more in there?" He grinned slightly as he propped his ear toward the door, listening as his hand clasped the handle.

It was then that he heard her retching.

"Oh." He was pretty sure that couldn't be good. "Rose, I'm coming in. You all right?"

His question was spoken as he opened the door, and what he saw concerned him far more than the noises he'd just heard. Rose was kneeling, holding onto the toilet with both hands as she continued heaving dryly. Her weakness was obvious when she finally noticed him in the room, reaching up to flush the toilet then collapsing on the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor was beside her instantly, dropping to his knees as his arms surrounded her and kept her from landing completely on the floor.

"'M all right," she whispered hoarsely. "Don' know what caused that."

He grabbed a flannel from the rail beside them and shifted Rose slightly to reach the tap, soaking the cloth in cold water before rubbing it lightly over her sweat-covered face.

"I'll try not to take it personally," the Doctor responded lightly, his gaze looking her over appraisingly. "Feeling weak?"

"A little. But I'll be all right. Just give me a minute, yeah?"

"Of course," he replied, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He turned it on and began scanning her, his full concentration focused on reading the instrument.

It was then that Rose realized that the Doctor was fully dressed. Looking down, she found herself in a robe. And nothing else.

"You've got clothes on," she said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, well," the Doctor began, shutting off the scanning instrument before meeting her eyes with his own. "I don't require as much sleep as you do."

"What'd it say?"

"Hmm?"

"The sonic screwdriver. Am I gonna live?"

"Seems so. How are you feeling now?"

"Under-dressed."

"Ahh. Think you can stand?" He helped Rose as they both stood up, and held onto her as she wavered slightly, noting her closed eyes and rapid respirations. "Feeling dizzy?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Well, that's to be expected, I suppose, considering you haven't eaten in a very long time - not properly, at least."

"Not hungry," she told him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Nauseous?"

She opened an eye to peek at him, then closed it again. "Ya think?"

"Not to worry. I think I can make it all better," the Doctor spoke confidently, walking her out of the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"To bed? You want me to go back to bed?"

"Is the translator off line?" The Doctor grinned playfully, narrowly avoiding a slap on his arm. "I just want to get some fluids and nutrients in you. I suppose I could take you to the Infirmary, but I thought you'd be more comfortable in here. But, if you'd rather not ..."

Rose sat on the bed and looked up at the Doctor, her arms crossing. "Why would I need to go to the Infirmary? Last I heard, fluids and nutrients meant eatin' an' drinkin'. Unless the translator's not workin'." She grinned to herself for that one.

"Well, we could spend all day in the kitchen and get your body caught up with the nutrients it needs, although, with your nausea that might not be the best line of thinking, or I could give you an IV and get you back to rights just in time to go relax on the beaches of Harruettin. Lovely warm spot with fabulous deep blue waters and white sands. Just the place to rest and recuperate. And, with us both being stuck here on the TARDIS for such a long time, I just thought it'd be nice to -"

"All right already! Really, you can go on and on. You had me at deep blue waters'," Rose interrupted.

"Not yet, but I was thinking about it," the Doctor winked and turned around quickly, heading towards the corridor. "I'll be back in a jiffy with your IV."

Rose stared after him for a moment, then a her face lit up with a broad grin.

**O**o**O**

One drained IV bag and a thorough scan later had Rose stepping out onto the warm white sand of Harruettin, the Doctor at her side.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, taking off towards the water.

Her blue shorts and green tank top blended well with the scenery, the Doctor, however, was a mild contrast in his white swim trunks and red t-shirt. At least the red trainers matched his top.

He chuckled as he watched her go, her enthusiasm contagious. Now this was how he liked to see her - happy and pain free. He never wanted her to suffer, though it seemed that here lately, with him, she did. At least in his mind.

He'd carried towels and chairs and was a bit slower getting to the water's edge, but her smile welcomed him, making him push aside his unpleasant train of thought. He'd stopped where she'd kicked off her tennis shoes, finding the spot perfect for their lounging. Rose was only a few feet away from him, standing ankle-deep within the water.

"It's so pretty - it looks like a big ol' sapphire sparklin' as far as the eye can see!"

"A superb place for a bit of a vacation," the Doctor replied, setting up the folding chairs then promptly sitting in one.

"Are we the only ones here?" Rose asked, looking around at the deserted beach.

"Yep. I timed it so that we arrived during their off season. The planet's closed for two weeks - workers' vacation."

"You're kiddin' me! They take a vacation from this?"

"Well, I'm sure they get bored with it like anyone does with a job."

Rose nodded her understanding, then splashed the water about with a foot. "Aren't you comin' in?"

"In a little while, perhaps. For now I think I'll just soak up a few of these ultraviolet rays. Not many places you can go to that it's actually good for you to be in the sun. Perfectly safe for humanoid skin." Yep, this was a good place to bring her. Her smile told him so.

"You know," he continued, "UV rays are very useful to your planet's ecosystem, but it's really a shame that they can actually burn your skin and hair and eyes. Although they do help assist your bodies in making vitamin D and can help build immunities to certain diseases. Still though, isn't it ironic? Something that's good for you is also bad for you." The Doctor's mind wandered back to his previous unpleasant thoughts. Was he good and bad for Rose? And in the long run, wouldn't she be better off without him?

"Sounds like chocolate."

The Doctor tore himself from his brooding thoughts to find Rose standing in front of him. "Beg your pardon?"

"The effects of the Earth's sun. Good and bad for you all at once. Jus' like chocolate."

"Well yes, I suppose so," he replied quietly.

"And just like all things that are good and bad for you, a little moderation makes them simply divine," she told him with a wink, then sat down beside him.

He grabbed her hand within his, pulling it to his lips to kiss the top of it. "Leave it to you Rose, to always see the bright side," he smiled.

"Can't help it, with all this sunshine," she smiled back at him. But within moments she pulled her hand from his and stood up.

"Rose? Where are you going?"

"To the TARDIS. Suddenly I'm cravin' chocolate!" She stopped mid-jog and turned to face him.

"You want anythin' while I'm in there?"

"Um, no. I'll just have what you're having."

The Doctor grinned and closed his eyes, pleased that her appetite seemed to be returning as he enjoyed the sun's warmth on his face. He opened them again upon hearing Rose returning, just in time to see the canvas bag she carried.

"What's in there?" he asked expectantly as she sat down beside him.

"Well, I brought some sodas," Rose began, handing the Doctor one as she pulled them out. "And some chocolate," she continued, taking out a bar for herself and him. "Oh! And some ranch dip."

She pulled out the plastic tub and opened it, missing his frown as she set it carefully on the arm of his chair so they could share it. When Rose dipped her chocolate bar into the creamy mixture, the Doctor closed his eyes in what appeared to be his own bout of nausea.

He watched her as she actually ate the concoction and was about to make a no-doubt crude comment. But as he'd begun to speak he was silenced by a loud explosion coming from the TARDIS.

O  
O

OoO

O  
O


	2. Stranded

**Tales From the Other Side**

_**Previously in Chapter One:**_

_  
__The Doctor grinned and closed his eyes, pleased that her appetite had returned as he enjoyed the sun's warmth on his face. He opened them again upon hearing Rose returning, just in time to see the canvas bag she carried._

_  
__"What's in there?" he asked expectantly as she sat down beside him._

___"Well, I brought some sodas," Rose began, handing the Doctor one as she pulled them out. "And some chocolate," she continued, taking out a bar for herself and him. "Oh! And some ranch dip."_

_  
She pulled out the plastic tub and opened it, missing his frown as she set it carefully on the arm of his chair so they could share it. When Rose dipped her chocolate bar into the creamy mixture, the Doctor closed his eyes in what appeared to be his own bout of nausea._

_  
__He watched her as she actually ate the mixture and seemed to enjoy it, and was about to make a no-doubt crude comment. But as he'd begun to speak he was silenced by a loud explosion coming from the TARDIS._

_  
_O

**Chapter Two**

**Stranded**

Rose and the Doctor jumped simultaneously from their chairs, turning to see the smoke that poured from the open doors of the time traveling ship.

"Oh my God!" Rose exclaimed as they both began running towards the ship.

The Doctor was the first to get there, but upon reaching the vessel the doors that were openly allowing smoke to roll from the interior suddenly closed. Frantically, he pulled on the handles. But it was of no use. The doors wouldn't budge. When he gave up his efforts, Rose pulled on the handles, offering her help.

"Dammit!" the Doctor exclaimed, slamming a hand against the side of the TARDIS.

Rose jerked away from trying to open the doors, the Doctor's outburst startling her. "Why can't we get in?" she asked, concern clear on her features.

"Because she won't let us. It's obviously too dangerous to go in there right now. The TARDIS is just keeping us protected."

"Protected from what? Doctor, what happened? I mean, I was just in there and nothin' seemed wrong."

"I don't know. I'm just grateful it happened after you came back out here," he replied solemnly, looking over the TARDIS as if a clue to what happened would appear. Suddenly he turned to face his companion, each hand grabbing hold of her shoulders. "You are all right, aren't you? You didn't get hit by any debris or anything, did you?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. You?"

"Oh, no damage to me. As for the old girl though ..." The Doctor turned back around and placed his palms on the faded blue panels, one on each door. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his task. For a moment Rose couldn't tell if he was even breathing. He seemed frozen to the spot, which only concerned her more. But she didn't interrupt him; he obviously knew what he was doing, whether she did or not. She'd learned that a long time ago and trusted his actions implicitly.

It seemed an eternity before the Doctor took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at Rose as he removed his hands from the TARDIS. He sighed deeply.

"Doctor? Are you all right?"

"What? Me? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"And the TARDIS?"

"She will be."

"Will be." Rose took a deep breath as she echoed his words, feeling little relief. "What happened to her?"

"Residual ionic fluctuations from the black hole. She contained as much of them as she could until we got here, trying to keep us safe."

"What? But there were no alarms. No warnings. Why didn't she tell you somehow?"

"Apparently she was focusing on getting us out of the Vortex and safely on land. Once we exited the ship, she put herself into a sort of automatic cleansing state, trying to rid herself of the infestation of ionic particles. But something went wrong, obviously."

"Is she, is the TARDIS gonna be all right?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor smiled for her benefit. "Yes. But it may take a while."

"So, we're stuck here?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, could be worse. At least we've got beaches and sunshine and no one chasin' after us."

"That is very true," he grinned.

"How long?"

"For a few days, I suppose. She's repairing the damage, but I can't calculate how much there is from her because she's a bit busy fixing things."

"So, beach vacation it is, yeah? Good thing I brought lots of stuff to eat."

The Doctor looked at Rose with a grin. "Yes? Just what all did you bring out?"

Rose grabbed his hand and walked him back towards their chairs. She sank down on her knees beside the canvas tote and began pulling things out. "I got sodas, and crisps, and candy, and ..."

"A smorgasbord of junk food," the Doctor beamed as he sat down.

"I didn't know I was packing for a week, besides, I was in a junk food kind of mood."

"And I thought I was the sugar junkie here. Got a hankering for a few sweets, do you?" he teased.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt for a day or two. Besides, there's plenty of fruit similar to that on Earth to be had here, which should keep your sugar levels high enough to comfort your cravings and give you sufficient nutrients to keep me from worrying very much. There's also a fresh water stream about a half a kilometer towards the north of us. We'll be fine."

"Good. Vacation it is, then. Sort of like a campin' trip, yeah?"

"Yep! We'll make the most of it, you'll see," the Doctor replied with a wink, earning a smile from his companion.

**O**o**O**

Rose opened her eyes to the deep golden hues of sunlight dancing across the mauve sky above her. She and the Doctor had set their towels across the sand to rest after a long day of exploring and foraging in their tranquil new temporary vacation spot, and that was all she remembered. Apparently sleep had claimed her easily.

Resting, the Doctor had realized, turned into a full sleep cycle for his young companion.

Rose realized this too, when she leaned up on her elbows, seeing a new day in its beginnings. She looked over at the Doctor and smiled.

"Wow, didn't realize how tired I was. 'M sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. We did walk quite a distance yesterday, and the whole purpose of bringing you here was for you to relax and let your body recuperate. How do you feel?" he asked sweetly, his fingers softly touching her cheek.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Really, that's all ya ever ask me here lately. You don't need to worry about me. I feel good, and if I didn't I'd say so."

"Can't help it," he quipped before leaning towards her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He leaned back and looked at Rose, smiling in response to the grin she gave him. But then she looked away from him, a slight frown crossing her features, and concern instantly crossed his.

Rose sat up suddenly, glancing quickly at the Doctor with a hint of confusion before her complexion paled. "Oh God," she whispered, then ungracefully stood in the soft sand before running towards a corpse of trees.

The growing worry was clear on the Doctor's face as he, too, stood then ran after her.

It wasn't long before he was following the sounds of Rose becoming ill, and he ran that much quicker until he was standing behind her.

"I'm really, really trying not to take this personally," he joked as he rubbed a hand across her back in a comforting gesture, hoping she'd take it as such as she stood up and nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

The Doctor looked her over with a critical eye. Her skin was pale even though she'd been in the sun most of the day before, and her eyes were a bit bloodshot. There was a fine misting of sweat across her forehead as well, before she swiped it away.

"You don't look so good," he told her, wrapping a hand around her wrist, discretely taking her pulse.

"Yeah, well you're lookin' a bit fuzzy yourself," she offered back, blinking rapidly for a few moments. "I'm fine, really. I jus' think some of that fruit from last night didn't agree with me. Didn't seem to digest very well."

The Doctor bent himself over just a little to look around Rose toward the ground, but she stopped him. "Eww! Jus' take m'word for it, will ya?"

"Rose ..."

"Come on. I feel all right now, yeah? I just want to go sit down for a bit." With those words Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and lead him out of the woods.

As soon as they were back on the towels again Rose grabbed a warm soda and opened it, taking a swig and swishing it around, then spitting it out quickly to rinse her mouth. A few moments after that she was reaching for a banana, peeling the planet's orange-colored equivalent and eating it in just a few quick mouthfuls. Once finished she happened to glance at the Doctor, finding him staring at her incredulously.

"What?" She watched as his left eyebrow lifted just a tiny bit.

"I thought you said the fruit here wasn't agreeing with you?"

"Hmm," Rose began, wrapping the peel in a napkin before meeting his eyes. "Well, I'm hopin' not all of it's that way. B'sides, I'm starvin'."

"You're sure you're all right?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"Yep. So what are we gonna do today?"

"I think we should relax and do nothing. Enjoy the surroundings."

Rose giggled as she lay down on her side, facing him. "You? Do nothin'? You're not serious, are ya?"

The Doctor lay on his side as well, facing her. "Why not?" he grinned.

"You can't. I mean, physically, I don't think _you_ can do it - ya know, doin' nothin' all day. But, I guess it'll be fun watchin' you try." With that she smiled genuinely at him then flopped over on her back, closing her eyes as she got comfortable.

He stared at her as she relaxed, acknowledging to himself the beauty he found within her. Of course she was physically attractive, but there was an inner beauty about her as well. Almost as if she were glowing. Glowing. Like ... oh.

Oh no! No! No! No! NO! How could he have been so stupid?

The Doctor stood suddenly as if he'd been burnt, a mix of horrified bewilderment crossing his features as Rose sat up just as quickly and looked at him.

"Doctor! Are you all right? What's wrong? Did somethin' bite ya?"

"Um. Uh no, nothing's wrong. Ah, just got a cramp in my calf, that's all. I'm fine. Right as rain. Hunkey-dorey. Just peachy. Yes."

He calmed himself quickly, getting his emotions in check. It wouldn't do to presume such a thought was true without doing a little investigating. One couldn't go on mere hunches, after all. He would have to be scientific about this and know all the facts rather than just making a presumption. Knowledge was the key and jumping to conclusions could be catastrophic. Still, he was really smart, and his hunches were 96.7 percent correct. But no, he'd have to confirm this brilliant deduction rather than just assume he was right. But, if he was correct ...

"Yeah? You're sure you're all right?" Rose asked. The concern on her face was very endearing.

His Rose Tyler. She was going to make a great Mum.

**O**o**O**

**O**


	3. Hidden Meanings

**Tales From the Other Side**

**__**

Previously, in Chapter Two:

__

The Doctor stood suddenly as if he'd been burnt, a mix of horrified bewilderment crossing his features as Rose sat up just as quickly and looked at him.

"Doctor! Are you all right? What's wrong? Did somethin' bite you?"

"Um. Uh no, nothing's wrong. Ah, just got a cramp in my calf, that's all. I'm fine. Right as rain. Honky-dorey. Just peachy. Yes."

He calmed himself quickly, getting his emotions in check. It wouldn't do to presume such a thought was true without doing a little investigating. One couldn't go on mere hunches, after all. He would have to be scientific about this and know all the facts rather than just making a presumption. Knowledge was the key and jumping to conclusions could be catastrophic. Still, he was really smart, and his hunches were 96.7 percent correct. But no, he'd have to confirm this brilliant deduction rather than just assume he was right. But if he was correct ...

"Yeah? You're sure you're all right?" Rose asked. The concern on her face was very endearing.

His Rose Tyler. She was going to make a great Mum.

**O**o**O**

****

Chapter Three

Hidden Meanings

The Doctor was looking at Rose, and she didn't quite know what to make of it. As indiscreetly as possible, she wiped her hand across her face, wondering if perhaps something mildly disgusting was stuck to her skin. At least that would explain his stare.

Finally, she could take no more. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there somethin' on my face?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You're starin', an I just thought, ya know, that maybe there was somethin' on my face or ..."

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Didn't mean to stare, I was just thinking and must've zoned out a bit. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm good. What were ya thinkin' about, then?"

"Just this and that, nothing to worry over. Random thoughts, you know. The TARDIS, the moons over Prodentin Four, the storms of Fugue Dom Grattin, Starbucks ..."

"I've got it. Thanks." Rose heard enough of his words to understand he'd been off in his own little world. Perfectly normal.

There was a bit off an awkward silence that ensued, because the Doctor was staring again, a silly little grin on his adorable face for a scant second before disappearing.

"I'm hungry," Rose stated out of the clear blue.

The Doctor looked over at the calming waves of the ocean behind her, trying to keep from being caught staring at her. Again.

"Well, there's the fruit we picked yesterday in the canvas, and I'm positive there's still some of the -"

"So, you, um, wanna take up where we left off earlier?" she interjected a little shyly.

"What was that?"

"Where we left off, ya know, earlier." She grinned and stepped right up into his personal space, doe eyes looking none-too-innocently into his.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"Not for food."

"Oh. Oh! Um." He stepped back a bit, placing more distance between them. "Maybe we shouldn't ... you know, because it might be too strenuous and -"

"Soundin' better already," she quipped, advancing towards him to remove the open space between them.

The Doctor took two more steps backwards.

"Rose, really, in your condition ..." Oops. Had he just said that out loud?

"What condition are you talkin' about? I told ya I'm feelin' better. I jus' thought ya might wanna let me prove it." Her arms went around the Doctor then, effectively stopping his escape. And really, with her that close to him, how could he resist?

He couldn't, actually.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly, moaning slightly at her eager response. Hands roamed over skin as the kiss deepened, and it was only her need for air that separated them, much to the Doctor's dismay.

Rose looked up at him, flushed skin and grinning, and he realized how easily he could devour her, right then and there.

Until her eyes started closing. And the weight of her in his arms became heavy.

Rose fell into his hold, fainting dead away.

The Doctor swept her up his arms then walked her over to the towels laid out on the sand, kneeling to gently lay her down.

"Yep. Still got it," he said to himself, gently stroking the clammy skin of her face.

Rose began to rouse then, confusion evident as her eyes began to focus on things around her. She finally locked eyes with the Doctor as he leaned over her closely and smiled.

"That was some kiss, wasn't it? I mean, all I've got to do is snog you and you go fainting dead away in my arms."

Rose knew that if he'd been a peacock all his feathers would be spread out for display. But she didn't say that. Because with him leaning over her right now, looking so closely at her, all she could think of was ...

"Oh God - ya gotta move. I'm gonna be sick!"

She'd managed to make it to her knees and move herself off from the towels, but that was as far as she got before the nausea won over her instincts to try and become invisible. It didn't matter anyway, as really, there was no privacy where the Doctor was concerned. Especially if you weren't feeling so good.

Suddenly, by some miracle, a wet towel appeared beside her, and Rose sat back on her folded legs, taking it gratefully and wiping her face down. The Doctor wrapped himself around her from behind for support.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Rose leaned back, letting her head fall on his shoulder as she breathed heavily. "No."

"No?"

She pushed off from him then, landing on her knees before rolling onto the sand, lying on her back. "Too hot."

"Yes, well, your hormones are all out of whack, so getting sick can certainly make you feel overheated. Just stay still for a bit."

Rose nodded, placing her forearm over her face to shield her eyes from the sun. But as quickly as she'd covered her face, she uncovered it, staring at the Doctor.

"What'd you mean my hormones are outta whack? What are you talkin' about? How would you even know if they were?" Curiosity won over her ill feelings, and Rose propped herself up on her elbows, waiting for him to answer.

"Oh Rose. I think it's pretty obvious. Don't you?"

Rose looked down at herself, horrified that perhaps she'd started her period. She saw nothing, and closing her eyes, she assessed her body, and felt nothing as well. It wasn't near time for it, either. So what was he going on about?

"No. What are ya sayin'?"

The Doctor sat down across from her, stretching out his legs as he crossed them, looking every bit comfortable. And very, very smug.

"You are quite clearly with child."

"Wha - what?!"

He sat straight up, crossing his arms and exuding confidence. "You've been a bit moody lately."

"Yeah, I get moody all the time. So?"

"You've been having cravings left and right." He made a face, remembering the chocolate bar and ranch dressing she'd devoured the day before.

"So? If that were the case then you'd be knocked up every time we turn around!"

"You've had morning sickness," he said, looking pointedly at her.

"I've been sick. And yeah, it's been in the mornin', and other times, too. But I could've caught a bug somewhere. Besides, you said yourself that my body's been through a lot travelin' between universes. I really don't think that -"

"Annnnnd," he interrupted, "not ten minutes ago, you fainted dead away in my arms. You, Rose Tyler, are pregnant!"

Rose sat up, staring daggers into the Time Lord. "That's impossible."

"Obviously not," he retorted quickly.

"What does the sonic say?"

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, obviously thrown by her question.

"The sonic screwdriver - doesn't it tell ya stuff like that?"

"I, um, forgottobringitoutwithus," he mumbled lowly.

"What?"

"Oh, I think you heard me. I forgot to bring it out with us."

"What?" Rose asked, a slight grin forming on her face. "_You_ never forget that thing!"

"Yes, well, where would you have me put it? These swim trunks don't exactly come with pockets," he said, mustering a bit of dignity.

She looked down at his crotch, then back at his face. "Oh, I don' know. I think yyou could've found some place to stick it."

"Rose!"

"What?"

"You're getting off subject here."

"No, I'm not. You're makin' guesses and you are sooo wrong on this one! We haven't done anythin' to get me pregnant!" If she were standing, she was sure she would've stomped her feet. Then she thought about it. "Have we? I mean, does it work differently with your people?"

"Rose, I may be an alien to you, but the parts all still work the same. And no, _we_ haven't."

"Well, there ya go then. It can't be possible."

"Rose, you were with the other Doctor in the parallel universe."

"Oh no, no. Now you're really losin' it." Rose was actually smiling. She stood up then, staring him down. "I didn't do _that_ with him, either."

"You were close to him."

"Yeah, when I thought he was you!"

"Well, he is sort of me, isn't he? Same Time Lord, different worlds. Same best friend?"

"He wasn't _you_."

"But in a way, I suppose he was. And before you knew that he and I were not the same ..."

"Doctor, I did _not_ sleep with him," Rose spoke her words evenly, trying not to sound too tetchy.

"You said your memories were a bit foggy. When I joined your mind, some of your recollections were a bit ... clouded."

"Oh my God! Don't you think I'd know?"

Rose was obviously getting upset, and that was the last thing the Doctor wanted. "Rose, this isn't a bad thing. Just because I wasn't there to help with the conception doesn't mean I don't want to be there through everything else."

"You're unbelievable!" Rose turned and briskly walked away, and the Doctor stood, going after her.

He'd almost caught up to her when she suddenly stopped, and then he almost plowed her over. It was with little grace that the two of them remained standing.

"You know, for someone who claims to be a genius, sometimes you can be absolutely thick," Rose scolded him.

"Oi! There's no need to be rude!" the Doctor replied indignantly.

"I'm jus' sayin'. Even if I'd been with the other Doctor a million times - it was my mind over there in that parallel universe - not my body. There's no physical way I could've gotten pregnant by him - one, because we didn't do that, and two, because my body was still here, with you. _Unless_ ..."

"Unless what?" the Doctor answered, still a bit bewildered by her revelation.

"Unless _you_ were back here with me, messin' with my body while I was in the parallel universe." Rose smiled slyly. "Ya know what they say - when the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Rose, I would never - I can't imagine that you'd think - oh! You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yep. Just what ya deserve, makin' assumptions like that."

"It all sounded so good in my head," he said more to himself than to her.

"Yeah, you were soundin' like you really wanted it," she smiled. "Like you were ready to put together a bloody nursery!" She looked at him then, the grin on her face falling as she studied him for a moment. "Is that, I mean, do you want that?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled a little sadly. "Well, I'd say that was obvious. After all, just the mere possibility had me thinking of babies instead of realizing it really couldn't happen that way, didn't it." It wasn't a question. He scratched his fingers through his hair and looked around, avoiding her eyes.

"Come here," Rose said gently, hugging him in her arms and kissing his cheek before tightening her hold on him that much more firmly.

The Doctor returned her hold, grinning. His Rose, she always had a way of making him feel better, and he wished he could do the same for her. Especially now, when she ripped herself from him and turned to retch violently. Again.

**O**o**O**

**O**


	4. In Need Of A Doctor

**Tales From the Other Side**

_**Previously in Chapter Three:**_

_"Yeah, you were soundin' like you really wanted it," she smiled. "Like you were ready to put together a bloody nursery!" She looked at him then, the grin on her face falling as she studied him for a moment. "Is that, I mean, do you want that?"_

_The Doctor looked at Rose and smiled a little sadly. "Well, I'd say that was obvious. After all, just the mere possibility had me thinking of babies instead of realizing it really couldn't happen that way, didn't it." It wasn't a question. He scratched his fingers through his hair and looked around, avoiding her eyes._

_"Come here," Rose said gently, hugging him in her arms and kissing his cheek before tightening her hold on him that much more firmly._

_The Doctor returned her hold, grinning. His Rose, she always had a way of making him feel better, and he wished he could do the same for her. Especially now, when she ripped herself from him and turned to retch violently._

**O**o**O**

**Chapter Four:**

**  
In Need Of A Doctor**

Rose was on her knees, sweat suddenly covering her shaking body. This was by far the worst episode yet. Though nothing was coming up, it wasn't because she wasn't trying whole-heartedly.

"Blimey, Rose," the Doctor began, taking in her ghastly pallor and shaking hands as she swiped a few strands of hair from her dampened face.

"Doctor, I _really_ don't feel so good."

**O**o**O**

The Doctor caught Rose just as she fell over on her side, her loss of consciousness quite evident. As was becoming his routine, he laid her down across the beach towel, noting the coolness of her skin.

He checked her pulse and found it slow - much too slow. No, this was more than just fainting, because now he realized that Rose was going into shock.

Quickly he grabbed the other towel, covering her with it as he gratefully acknowledged the warmth of the sun shining down on her. Just as quickly, the dull ache of worry continued to grow within his mind, knowing he could do nothing else at the moment, being cut off from the TARDIS and the equipment and supplies he needed to make Rose better.

Sitting there with only his thoughts to run through, he quietly chastised himself. He'd jumped so high towards the wrong conclusion, ignoring all of her symptoms because he had positively known what her ailment was. And he was so very, very wrong. Now he had to figure out what the real problem was, and he hoped he hadn't wasted precious time she didn't have by steering himself so off course.

If it were not such a dire situation, he'd have to laugh at himself. How stupid was he, thinking, no, _assuming_, that Rose was pregnant. Was he simply blinded by purely wishful thinking? And really, if she had been pregnant, if it were even possible, could he so easily accept it just because she had thought it was him, not realizing she was in a parallel universe at the time?

The Doctor shook his head. Now was hardly the time to dwell on things that hadn't even actually occurred. With each episode growing in intensity, it probably wouldn't be long before Rose's body could no longer deal with the strain. Worrying about his feelings and his reactions was simply a selfish distraction that he could not indulge.

Thank goodness he'd always been around when she became ill. Not that he'd be anywhere else but by her side, but there was a little bit of comfort in knowing he'd been there for her each time she'd gotten sick, so he could help her in any way he found.

He tucked the towel around Rose more securely, placing his palm on her forehead. She was warming up a bit, thankfully. But this was only a temporary fix. He had to find out what exactly was affecting her in order to cure it. And judging by the way her symptoms were progressing, he was going to need more than warm beaches and sunny skies to secure a cure for her. The Doctor turned his gaze towards the TARDIS. There wasn't really any choice.

It was at the same moment that the Time Lord made his decision that Rose began coming around.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, waiting until her eyes seemed to focus on him.

"Um, okay I suppose. Did I jus' pass out again?"

"No, actually," he began, inhaling deeply before he continued. "You went into shock."

"Oh, well, that explains me not wantin' to get up right away then."

"Feeling weak?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Thing is, Rose, I've got to find out what's causing this, because it's obviously not getting any better."

"I'm all right now, Doctor," she offered quickly.

"You may be for the moment, but what happens the next time? It's getting worse, Rose. We have to find out what's wrong."

"How're ya gonna do that?"

"Well, first you're going to sit up and drink some water. You're getting dehydrated and I can't set up an IV at the moment."

Rose sat up with the Doctor's help. "Then what?" she asked, sipping from the bottle he handed her.

"Then I'm going inside the TARDIS."

"But you can't. You said yourself she's closed up to protect us, and b'sides, she won't let you in."

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Maybe she will if I ask her nicely enough."

"Doctor, it's too dangerous. I don't want you tryin' it."

"Don't worry, Rose. If I can't get in, then it really is too dangerous and the TARDIS will make sure to keep me outside. But if I do get in, that means she's purged most of what's ailing her and it's safe enough for me to enter, as long as I do it quickly. Either way, I've got to try."

What he didn't mention was that he could gain entry with or without the TARDIS allowing it, and he would, regardless. Whatever toxins his ship might be using to expel the deadly ions could very well harm him, possibly severely enough to necessitate a regeneration. But he should be able to hold his breath for quite a while, long enough to retrieve what he needed. Probably. Hopefully.

She considered his words for several seconds then spoke again. "Doctor, if it were meant for you to be able to get inside the ship, wouldn't the doors be open now?"

He smiled at Rose, a sweet gesture as he tried to reason up some excuse in his mind that she would believe. "Well, no, not really. Because although it could possibly be safe for me to go in, your safety might be jeopardized. If those doors were open then there'd be the possibility of your entering as well, and the TARDIS wouldn't be willing to risk that."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Rose, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I have to do this."

"I'm just scared for you, that's all. An' sometimes I know you don't like tellin' me the whole truth about somethin'. Especially when you're the one in danger. 'Cause one thing I know for sure is that you'd do anythin' for me."

"You're right. I would."

"Doctor? Please, just be careful, yeah?"

His Rose; she was worth it all.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor made sure Rose was comfortable then began taking her vital signs. As he sat beside her, her wrist in his grasp, he realized that her pulse was becoming thready even as he took it. It seemed these episodes of hers were occurring at closer intervals, almost as frequently as he was checking on her.

Still holding her wrist, he watched her face as her skin began to pale and the clarity in her eyes faded. Quickly settling her back to lie down, he thought how ironic it was that he would have to leave her for a short while, regardless of if she were better or worse. The answers as to what, exactly, was wrong with her, as well as fixing it, were only going to be found with what lay beyond those faded blue doors.

"It won't take long. I'll only be in there long enough to get what I need and I'll be right back. You feel all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, her worry for him clear on her face.

The Doctor squeezed her hand within his before standing up. Looking down at her, he grinned and nodded, then began his journey.

Rose watched as he walked up to his ship and leaned ever so gently into one of the panels, seemingly caressing it before trying to create a link with the TARDIS using the touch of his fingertips. She wondered if he were simply putting on a show for her benefit, or if he was asking permission for entrance.

He was sneaky that way, her Doctor. She'd seen it before in his previous incarnation, cleverly drawing her in to some far-fetched plot to rid the universe of Daleks, only to trick her into a ride home in the TARDIS without him. He wanted her safe, no matter what the cost, and that thought sent shivers up her spine.

"Override, protocol seventeen," the Doctor whispered towards the doors. He turned then, waving at Rose, just as the TARDIS doors swung open.

The force of the air suddenly freed from within the confines of the ship practically pushed him over, but the Doctor maintained his balance, just in time to see Rose getting up, readying herself to come help him.

"No!" he yelled over the whining and grinding noises coming from within the ship. "Stay back!"

Rose sank down into the sand, looking completely horrified. That looked only intensified as she watched the Doctor go inside the TARDIS, the doors slamming closed behind him.

**O**o**O**

Holding his breath, the Doctor looked around the Console Room for a moment, taking in everything. The interior looked the same, and he realized that it should, actually. She was purging poisons, not redecorating, after all.

Grabbing his coat from the captain's chair, he pulled it on as he ran down the corridor and into the Infirmary, grabbing a few things from the top of the counter with one hand while his other began opening drawers, pulling out things from hypos to Pepto. He was a blur to the common eye, racing against time as his respiratory bypass system gave him an advantage not many other life forms could say they had.

Of course, a wonderful respiratory bypass system could only do so much, which the Doctor realized when he discovered he was clinging tightly to a counter top, steadying himself against a wave of dizziness. Overcoming that obstacle, he found his muscles suddenly achy and tight, and knew the ionic particles and his ship's defenses against them were probably to blame. Time was definitely not on his side. He had to move. Now.

Still stuffing things into his pockets as he ran back into the Console Room, the Doctor paused on his way to the doors for the briefest of seconds to give the TARDIS an affectionate rub on one of her columns. He then pushed his way outside, deluged by sunshine and blessed air. Landing on his knees, he was not surprised when he heard the doors slam closed behind him.

He could hear Rose calling out to him; her worry obvious. But he didn't have the strength to answer her right away, fighting his own internal struggle to remain conscious.

**O**o**O**

**O**


	5. Fix Her

**Tales From the Other Side**

**A/N:** Apparently ffnet had problems over the weekend, and now this is my third attempt at getting this chapter up once and for all. Those of you who read and reviewed it earlier, I'm sorry for the repost. (At least you know that I did get it here on time.) For the rest, I'm sorry for the long delay, but honest - It was them!** ;o)**

**_Previously in Chapter Four: _**

__

Holding his breath, the Doctor looked around the Console Room for a moment, taking in everything. The interior looked the same, and he realized that it should, actually. She was purging poisons, not redecorating, after all.

Grabbing his coat from the captain's chair, he pulled it on as he ran down the corridor and into the Infirmary, grabbing a few things from the top of the counter with one hand while his other began opening drawers, pulling out things from hypos to Pepto. He was a blur to the common eye, racing against time as his respiratory bypass system gave him an advantage not many other life forms could say they had.

Of course, a wonderful respiratory bypass system could only do so much, which the Doctor realized when he discovered he was clinging tightly to a counter top, steadying himself against a wave of dizziness. Overcoming that obstacle, he found his muscles suddenly achy and tight, and knew the ionic particles and his ship's defenses against them were probably to blame. Time was definitely not on his side. He had to move. Now.

Still stuffing things into his pockets as he ran back into the Console Room, the Doctor paused on his way to the doors for the briefest of seconds to give the TARDIS an affectionate rub on one of her columns. He then pushed his way outside, deluged by sunshine and blessed air. Landing on his knees, he was not surprised when he heard the doors slam closed behind him.

He could hear Rose calling out to him; her worry obvious. But he didn't have the strength to answer her right away, fighting his own internal struggle to remain conscious.

**O**o**O**

**Chapter Five**

**Fix Her**

Blackness with flashing sparkles of light began blocking the Doctors' view of the sand below him as he dropped himself down, bending forward in hopes of rushing much needed blood to his brain quickly. He could hear the roar of his pulse in his ears and breathed deeply and furiously, oxygenating himself as quickly as possible.

He finally realized his success as the sound of crashing waves became clearer than his own internal pulsing. Instantly the Time Lord began looking for Rose, his worry for her his only priority.

"Are you all right, Doctor?" she yelled, standing steadily where he'd left her.

The Doctor clambered to his feet, nodding his head as he brushed sand from his coat. "I'm fine, Rose," he replied loudly enough for her to hear, walking quickly towards her. Luckily the ailments caused by his journey within the TARDIS were diminishing as quickly as they'd appeared.

The closer he got to her, the more confused his expression became. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You look ... better," he said, though his tone was a bit quizzical.

"What? Are you complainin'?" she teased.

"No. No! It's just that you were so weak before, and - oh. Wait a minute. Did the TARDIS change things? How long have I been in there? Perhaps with her feeling under the weather I was displaced a bit and by her dimensional -"

"Doctor, you were only in there a few minutes. Really."

"That so? You're sure? Because you are certainly looking far more healthier than you were just those few minutes before."

"Yeah, I feel better, too. It's weird, like all of a sudden, ya know? Do you think the TARDIS did somethin'?"

"I doubt it," he said as he neared her. "She's too busy still getting her own systems purged and repaired."

"You look ... cute," Rose grinned, taking in his appearance of t-shirt and swim trunks and brown coat. "That's a new look for ya, yeah?"

"Hey now, don't knock it. At least it's still me," he stated, clearly without thought as he stopped in front of her.

Rose suddenly frowned. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't think, I mean, you could've been really hurt, an' regenerated, an' ..."

"Rose, it's all right," said the Doctor as he removed his coat and laid it on a towel. "Everything's fine. Same me, same you. It's all good. And with you feeling better? Icing on the cake. Come here," he told her, holding out his arms.

Rose practically jumped into his embrace, hugging him fiercely as she tried to control the random 'what-ifs' that whisked through her mind all at once. Her body was shaking, no doubt due to the onslaught of her many sudden emotions.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," he soothed, holding her tightly.

When she collapsed in his hold, the Doctor caught her, completely stunned. He couldn't believe it. She was feeling so much better only moments before. What the devil was going on here?

The Doctor grabbed up his coat as soon as he had Rose lying down. He began pulling things out frantically from the pockets, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver as soon as he'd found it. But he dropped it just as quickly when Rose began convulsing.

Nearly two minutes later, her mild seizure was under control and the Doctor was himself visibly shaking. Snatching up the sonic screwdriver once more, he resumed his scan on her, running it up and down her very still form.

"No!" he whispered with utter astonishment. "No! It can't be."

The Doctor turned the screwdriver on himself, running it up and down his torso quickly before looking it over, falling back on his bum with shock. He looked over at Rose, placing his hand on her face in a comforting gesture before suddenly snatching it back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

**O**o**O**

When Rose finally awoke, she was instantly confused when she discovered the Doctor was not at her side. She called out to him several times, her voice filling with panic.

"I'm here, Rose. I'm right here." Rose looked up behind where she lay, seeing the Doctor sitting a good three feet away. She reached her hand back towards him.

"I can't, Rose," he stated quietly.

Confused, she rolled over onto her stomach to look at him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. But I have been hurting you," he replied remorsefully.

"What're ya talkin' about? You'd never hurt me." She sat up quickly then began scooting towards the Doctor, but he held his hands in front of him, gesturing for her to stop.

"Don't."

"What? Doctor, what's wrong?"

He looked at her remorsefully. "It's me, Rose. I'm responsible for making you sick all this time."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been tryin' to make me better," she stated as she stood up. "Doin' a pretty good job of it too, I'd say. I feel decent right now." She stepped towards him.

"Rose, don't come near me. I mean it."

"Did you hit your head? Or is somethin' from the TARDIS affecting you right now? Let _me_ help _you_, Doctor."

"No, you can't come anywhere near me. I'm rather poisonous to you at the moment."

"You - you're not makin' any sense," she whispered, fear gnawing at her for her best friend.

"It's all right, Rose, just sit down there where you are and I'll explain it to you. Please don't be scared. I'm fine. And you're fine. In fact, the TARDIS is, well, she's almost fine, too."

Rose sat down tentatively in the sand, her eyes never leaving the Doctor. He was babbling a little, but that wasn't always an unusual event. "Just promise me you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise. But in a way, my being all right was what was making you feel so ill."

She sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Right, then. I think I've told you once or twice about the Arton that's a part of my chemical make up, haven't I?"

She nodded, sitting there patiently.

"The Arton that naturally runs through my system and the nuclear infused ions that infested the TARDIS don't mix. The ions inhibited my enzymes, but it was so minute I hardly noticed it. I can handle it though, as my physiology found ways to naturally purge it from my system. My body began it's own sort of detoxification without my even realizing it."

He reached out his hand, obviously wanting to hold hers, but thought better of it as he placed it in his lap. He wanted the contact, very badly in fact. But to touch Rose right now was to harm her. He could see the disappointment in her eyes; she'd wanted it, too.

"Thing is," he continued, "it's like a poison to you. Toxic when it's purged from my body. Just like the TARDIS has been doing, cleansing her systems from the infection of the neuclear infused ionic particles within her. That's what's been making you sick. My body has been eliminating the dangerous particles and your body has apparently been absorbing them."

"_You_ made _me_ sick?"

"Well, yes, in a way, but not intentionally, no," he answered sincerely.

"And you really are all right?"

"Yes. But unfortunately, the antidote I could whip up for you to stop this from happening can only be done within the TARDIS's laboratory. And after my little trip inside her earlier, I can't go back in until her cleansing process is complete."

"So, what are you sayin'? I can't come near you anymore until the TARDIS is better?"

"Well, no, not exactly. At the rate my body's detoxification process is working, I should be clear of anything harmful to you in a few hours. It's just the matter of my body introducing freshly produced Arton into my system as it purges the ionically damaged Arton."

"Your symptoms were getting worse, but that's because of the prolonged exposure. The more you were around me, the worse you felt. But when you weren't too close, you felt better. Think about it - you know I'm right."

Rose did think about it, then looked at the Doctor, nodding. "I suppose."

"So we can't be too close, proximity-wise. We have to keep a good two or three feet distance between us at least. The more you're around me, especially with physical contact like holding hands or hugging, the worse you feel. When you're not too close, the better you are, so, the farther away, the better."

"Well, that's not going to work! I can't just not hug you or hold your hand - I just can't," she replied, looking at the Doctor with sad eyes.

"Rose, you have to. Just for a little while. And you're going to feel much better for it. As soon as my body's finished purging its' poisons then I won't have to worry about you feeling any worse because I will no longer be the cause of it."

"I won't be able to feel any better, not bein' able to touch you."

"But you will - physically, that is. And once all this is over with, I promise to make you feel better mentally and physically, at least I'll try my best," he said seductively, bringing the smallest of smiles to Rose's face. "All right?"

"Um, okay. So a few hours then and we'll be all right," she waved a hand between them, "to touch each other and stuff?"

The Doctor nodded, and Rose grinned.

The more the Doctor watched her, the more she smiled. Soon she was stifling a giggle, then practically hiding her face as she snorted, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Rose? Something you want to share?"

"Well, yeah," she began, still grinning. "I mean, you're tellin' me that ya didn't get me pregnant by infestin' me with little Time Lord swimmers, but you did give me the symptoms of it with Time Lord cooties?"

The Doctor stifled a laugh while rubbing his face with his hands. "Wellllll, I suppose you could put it that way."

It was then that she let go, allowing herself to laugh whole-heartedly. When she stopped laughing, she did her best to look at him sternly, failing miserably.

"If I'm gonna have a pregnancy scare, then I'm damned sure gonna have some sex to show for it," Rose stated with a straight face, still sitting in the sand as her hands landed on her hips.

The Doctor could do nothing but laugh. He'd held it as long as he could, but he had no choice when the laughter finally erupted from within him.

"Oi! Ya think this is funny?" She advanced towards him.

"Now Rose, no touching! I told you, at least three hours before all of this leaves my system," he said with mock sternness.

"Yeah?" she teased.

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"Well, then the TARDIS will still need time to heal. So I guess it's you, me, and tropical deserted beaches for the next few days. Think you can handle that?" he asked, a slow, sexy grin and raised left eye brow indicating his true meaning.

"Sure I can. As long as you'll be able to handle this," she replied, holding out her hands and waggling her fingers in invitation.

The Doctor smiled mischievously. "Oh yes, Rose Tyler. I'll be sure to handle it. Quite thoroughly, in fact."

**The End**

**OoO**


End file.
